


A Day Off

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the fluffs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad wishing for more days like this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	A Day Off

This was the first time in a very long time, Iruka felt truly at peace. He loved Konoha and his job, but he hadn’t had a single day with no responsibilities or duties for many years. Iruka honestly hadn’t minded; it was his way of life and it made him happy. 

Today was different though. Today he got to experience the reason shinobi fought so hard for everyone in their village, for himself.

It hadn’t been on his own initiative. No, Iruka didn’t know when to stop. He was a giver, a person who gave away whatever he could of himself for others. It hadn’t been on the person who was currently lying next to him in the grass and holding his hand’s initiative either, because he didn’t know how to stop either.

But the beautiful man next to him had been ordered by the Hokage to take a day off and do whatever he wanted too as long as it had nothing to do with shinobi business. Of course, Kakashi had refused to do so, unless she ordered Iruka to do the same.

So here they were, lying in the grass, more than a mile away from Konoha, staring at the blue sky and holding hands. They would listen to the birdsong, the gentle breeze in the leaves of the trees surrounding them, and a distant roar from a nearby waterfall. 

That’s basically all they had done all day.

Iruka hadn’t wished for this. He was already happy with how things were. He had his job at the academy; he got to teach children about the Will of Fire, and he had Kakashi, his husband who spoiled him rotten with kisses every day. 

But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad wishing for more days like this once in a while. 

“Iruka?” The voice next to him suddenly said, breaking the silence they had kept for the last hour. 

Iruka hummed, squeezed the hand in his, and turned to look at the silver-haired beauty next to him. 

Kakashi gave him a soft smile. 

“Thank you for putting up with me.” The soft smile turned into a fond smirk. 

Iruka laughed and shook his head. 

“I’m sure I’m the one who let my temper run ahead of me all the time.” Iruka smiled.

“I give it really good reasons too,” Kakashi replied fondly. 

“Yes, but you always make up for it.” Iruka twined their fingers together. 

“So do you,” Kakashi said and leaned closer. He sealed their mouths together in a soft kiss. Iruka let go of the hand and wrapped his arms around the other body and held Kakashi close.

Iruka would definitely wish for more days like this, and he felt fairly sure Kakashi would too.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
